There is an ever growing need for wireless services to be provided around a variety of structures, including, for example, office buildings, historical structures, recreational structures, shopping malls and complexes, apartment and condominium complexes and hotel and resort complexes.
Frequently, architects and designers work to ensure that these buildings are aesthetically pleasing. However, most radio equipment to provide wireless services is not designed with aesthetics in mind. Rather, this equipment is designed to be functional, with little to no attention paid to aesthetics.
When this equipment is placed in or on top or on the sides of buildings, they can diminish the aesthetic value of such buildings. Therefore, it is important to place this equipment in enclosures which do not diminish or reduce the aesthetic value of such buildings.